


Serva Me, Servabo Te

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Disfigurement, Domestic, Eye Trauma, Fluff and Angst, HYDRA Husbands, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military Backstory, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Physical Abuse, Rehabilitation, Self-Esteem Issues, Serious Injuries, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: До Проекта «Озарение» и падения геликарриеров остается около десяти лет. Джек тяжело ранен в Ираке. Брок полон решимости помочь ему восстановиться после этого.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serva Me, Servabo Te](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853312) by [prozacplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacplease/pseuds/prozacplease). 



> Актер, игравший Джека Роллинза — Каллэн Мулвей — несколько лет назад попал в ужасную автокатастрофу. Автору было интересно вписать его ранения в историю Джека. Тадам.
> 
> Автор благодарит GlitterCrow за помощь в создании истории и невероятное терпение, проявленное в процессе. Отдельное спасибо wintercyan за ответы на вопросы о швах на лице.
> 
> Некоторые из указанных тегов относятся к последним главам. Точки зрения персонажей произведения не совпадают с мировоззрением автора.

Брок обещал себе, что никогда не вернется на Ближний Восток. После превращения его соплей в черную слизь от горящих нефтяных скважен в Кувейте, после стрельбы в маленьких детей в Могадишо он принципиально избегал эту часть мира. Черт побери, да он бы лучше вернулся в Панаму, чем согласился на еще один тур в песчаный ад. Однако, в этот раз денег больше, и он не делает привычную работу.

Стоит 2005 и война в Ираке полыхает как лихорадка. Брок с Джеком работают на частного военного подрядчика, являющегося прикрытием для Гидры. Порой инфильтрация их организацией всего вокруг выглядит слишком легкой. Щупальца проскальзывают в трещины и просто расширяют их.

*

Джек не испытывает к Ближнему Востоку таких же сильных чувств, как Брок. Его не беспокоит жара, песок и даже убийства. Но он скучает по пиву. Он скучает по пицце, долгому душу, женщинам с ужасным макияжем и фальшивыми сиськами. По такой вот тупой хрени.

Джек служил с начала вторжения, в том или ином качестве. Сначала с морпехами, теперь вот в Гидре с его чокнутым напарником, Броком.

Джек точно не знает, что он видит в Броке. Тот старше его по возрасту, старше по званию, но порой он настолько несносен, что Джек не знает, как он его еще не прибил. Брок громкий и болтливый, у него есть собственное мнение буквально обо всём. Он такой хороший лжец, что Джек не уверен в том, что слышит от него правду хотя бы в половине случаев. Он живет и дышит тем прикрытием, которое ему дают, ухитряясь при этом привязать посторонних к человеку, которым притворяется. Брока можно было бы назвать хамелеоном в этом плане, но ему не достает очарования зверюги. Он точно рептилия, но он хладнокровнее и расчетливее. Подколодная змея, сконцентрированная и полная яда. Джек успел распробовать его за тот год, что они работают вместе.

Тот факт, что Брок красив — темная кожа, черные волосы и ореховые глаза — лишь еще одно осложнение. Он быстро улыбается и смеется, как чертова гиена. Не говоря уже о том, что он один из лучших любовников, каких Джек знал за всю свою жизнь. Но все его плюсы перевешиваются его недостатками. Однако в нем есть еще кое-что. Преданность.

Он абсолютная противоположность тихому, мрачному нраву Джека, которого тоже обучали высокому искусству обмана. Он не имел проблем с ложью, сопровождавшей жизнь спящего агента. Но он не втекал в нее с такой легкостью, как это делал Брок. Порой это было просто пугающе.

Они едут в джипе цвета окружавшего их пейзажа по шоссе, пролегающему по каменистой местности. Джек сидит на пассажирском месте рядом с водителем, а Брок сидит у него за спиной. Конечно, дело может быть в поганой дороге, но Джек уверен, что Брок пинает спинку его сиденья. Он молчит, едва прислушиваясь к текущему разговору, сканируя дорогу на предмет мин. Брок рассказывает остальным двум солдатам — морпехам вдвое его младше — о том случае, когда его приняли за члена иракских военных служб. Это одна из историй, правдивость которых Джек может подтвердить. Он там был, и это было уморительно.

— Я не шучу. Мне пришлось доказывать, что я не террорист, — говорит Брок.

Парни ржут, и Джек кривит уголок рта в улыбке. Это было довольно смешно, но только потому, что Брок ужасно обиделся. Джек считал, что ошибка была вполне объяснимой. Брок был смуглым от рождения, а пребывание под солнцем пустыни сделало его еще темнее. Обмотайте его куфией и получите чистокровного туземца. А тот факт, что Брок достаточно хорошо говорил на арабском, чтобы иметь возможность отдавать приказы и общаться с местными, только усугублял ситуацию.

Такое отношение всегда напоминало Джеку, что его друг определенно не глуп. Брок понимал культуру жителей Ирака куда лучше, чем позволял увидеть другим.

Джек не замечает мину, взорвавшуюся под джипом. Разбитый автомобиль слетает с дороги на обочину, перевернувшись на крышу. Они ехали одни, поэтому у них нет надежды на быструю помощь или подкрепление.

*

Брок после взрыва ненадолго теряет сознание, но первым выбирается из джипа. Одно из толстых колес с глубокими протекторами продолжает бесполезно крутится, когда Брок перерезает свой ремень безопасности и неуклюже вываливается из кресла. Он оглушен, но слышит автоматные очереди и восторженные крики в отдалении. АК-47. Боевики.

Он выбирается из джипа. Все его тело трясет от такого количества адреналина, что он не замечает ранений. Он может ходить, и только это имеет значение. Брок быстро двигается, сдерживая желание позвать тех, кто мог остаться в живых.

Джип не горит, но заметно дымится после взрыва. Вся левая сторона разворочена, как и водитель с тем парнем, что сидел рядом с Броком все минуту назад. Оба очевидно мертвы, учитывая состояние их тел. Запах крови и горелой плоти смешивается с дымом в сухом воздухе пустыни.

Он находит бессознательного Джека, повисшего на ремне безопасности. Брок думает, что он погиб — или где-то близко к смерти — когда вытаскивает его за плечевые ремни бронежилета. Джек покрыт таким слоем крови, что сложно сказать, откуда она течет.

— Эй, ты со мной? — спрашивает Брок.

Он снимает перчатку, чтобы проверить пульс на шее Джека, и радуется, когда тот неуверенно бьется под кончиками пальцев. Джек издает звук горлом, шевелит губами. Под кровью видно, как сильно разбиты его подбородок и губа. Зубы Джека розовые от крови, и до Брока не сразу доходит, что он давится ею.

— Вот черт. Так, ты в порядке, — бездумно бормочет Брок. Он поворачивает Джека на бок и встает, готовясь поднять его.

Джек выплевывает на песок полный рот крови.  
— ...мммлицо… — мычит он.

За дорогой раздается еще одна серия стрельбы, в этот раз громче. Брок чувствует себя на краю паники, не в силах решить, стоит ли ему готовиться к бою или хватать Джека и бежать.

— У тебя что-нибудь сломано? Как думаешь, сможешь встать для меня? — спрашивает он.

Джек издает в ответ звуки, которые Брок не может разобрать. У них нет времени на новые вопросы или осмотр. Брок хватает Джека за руки и заставляет подняться. Даже согнувшись в полусознании, Джек все равно возвышается над меньшим напарником. У Брока ноют колени, когда он забрасывает Джека на плечи в стандартной пожарной хватке. Получается не идеально, зато так Джек хотя бы не захлебнется кровью.

Он находит их винтовки и поднимается вверх по насыпи, до сих пор неуверенный, сумеют ли они сбежать от боевиков. Брок практически всхлипывает от облегчения, увидев крошечное поселение в четверти мили к северу. На таком же расстоянии, что составляет один круг гоночной трассы. Длина чертова драг-рейсинга. Меньше половины километра. Но это расстояние кажется непреодолимым с телом Джека на плечах.

Пейзаж мерцает в полуденном зное, и на широком голубом небе нет ни единого облака. Язык Брока липнет к губам и нёбу к тому времени, как он добирается до окраины поселения. Место, скорее всего, захвачено алькаидовцами, но, может быть, ему помогут местные жители.

Он подходит к ближайшему жилью, ненамеренно предупреждая о своем появлении спугнув несколько коз. Их тревожное блеяние вызывает появление головы ребенка из-за двери, в ужасе распахнувшего темно-карие глаза. Он пропадает внутри прежде, чем Брок успевает что-нибудь сказать.

Брок колеблется, пока звуки новых выстрелов не подталкивают его вперед. Он достает пистолет перед тем, как заходит в однокомнатый дом. Закутанная в черный хиджаб женщина вскрикивает, и к ней в страхе бегут трое детей. Броку трудно не чувствовать себя монстром, когда он наставляет на них оружие.

Он говорит им на ломаном арабском, что является американским солдатом. Они наверняка слышали взрыв и понимают, что его преследуют. Брок опускает Джека на грязный пол и садится рядом с ним лицом к двери. Ему нужно выйти на связь с командирами и сообщить о провале операции, но у Джека продолжает течь кровь.

Брок затаскивает Джека на колени, обнимая. Тот весь бледный, глаза едва открыты, но он точно жив. Брок снимает с него шлем и откладывает в сторону, затем достает аптечку.

— Глазу пиздец… — выдавливает Джек полным крови ртом.

— Расслабься, приятель, — отвечает Брок, даже не уверенный, что Джек сказал.

Джек морщится и издает болезненный стон, когда Брок прижимает к его лицу несколько листов марли.

— Знаю, знаю, прости, — говорит Брок. Он продолжает обращаться к Джеку, стараясь удержать его в сознании.

Броку видно, что лицо Джека разрублено до кости; челюсть лежит открытой, и рана заполнена кровью. Брок совершенно не брезглив, но это зрелище вызывает у него рвоту. Кровотечение выходит из-под контроля, и Брок задается вопросом, возможно ли истечь кровью из лица. Его обучали оказывать первую помощь, но он не врач.

Он продолжает сидеть с Джеком, когда один из детей выбегает из дома на сумасшедшей скорости. Брок слишком занят, чтобы остановить его угрозами. Он волнуется, куда ребенок побежал и кому он о них расскажет.

Кажется, что проходит час, когда ребенок возвращается, держа за руку отца. Мужчина выводит из дома женщину с детьми. Он дает нежданным гостям воды и прижимает к лицу Джека чистую ткань, пока Брок звонит за помощью. Брок сбивается со счета, сколько раз он повторяет shukran, shukran jazilan, пока они ждут эвакуацию.

Черный вертолет приземляется под прикрытием темноты, лопасти винта взбивают песок в воздух и высекают из него искры. После нескольких часов в руках Брока Джека забирает медицинская бригада Гидры. У самого Брока тоже полно ран, нуждающихся во внимании и отяжеленных серьезным обезвоживанием.

К моменту их возвращения американские военные объявляют о пропаже двух своих оперативников после взрыва в Ираке. Историю повторяют по местным кабельным каналам, ее мусолят СМИ, но никто не прислушивается к деталям. Идеальное прикрытие.

*

Джек просыпается в Германии, без малейшего понятия, как он туда попал, или сколько времени прошло после его последнего отчетливого воспоминания. События медленно возвращаются к нему, всплывая сквозь марево болеутоляющих, пока он по новой знакомится с собственным телом.

Когда его сознание начинает воспринимать внешний мир, Джек обнаруживает спящего Брока. Тот сидит на стуле, нагнувшись вперед и уронив голову на край кушетки Джека. Джек шевелит затекшими ногами, и Брок, вздрогнув, выпрямляется, как будто не знал, что заснул. Ерунда.

— Привет, — неуверенно говорит Брок, растирая усталое лицо.

Джек хочет сказать, что глупо смотреть за тем, как кто-то спит, но почти сразу теряет эту мысль.  
— Привет, — хрипит он.

— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Брок.

— Я себя почти вообще не чувствую, — отвечает Джек.

Брок кивает, как будто его устраивает ответ. Однако что-то не так. Его обычно пристальный взгляд дробится, плавая из стороны в сторону, словно он не может решить, куда можно смотреть.

— Мое лицо, да? — ляпает Джек.

Ему не нужно зеркало, чтобы понимать, что его лицо раздолбано. Он это чувствует. Левый глаз ничего не видит из-за плотной повязки, а правая сторона лица жесткая из-за швов. Он может пощупать швы на внутренней стороне рта кончиком языка.

Брок выглядит больным.  
— Хочешь услышать от меня или от доктора?

Чудовищное количество наркотиков в теле Джека притупляет его эмоции. Он видит, что Брок в ужасе, и чувствует, как сильнее колотится его сердце, но сейчас это не кажется проблемой.

— Скажи ты, — отвечает он. — Прямо. Без херни.

— В твоем левом глазу была разорвана сетчатка. — Брок запинается. — Они провели операцию, но не смогли спасти зрение.

Джек никак не реагирует. Он слышит слова, но не понимает их. Такое чувство, будто он получает чьи-то чужие плохие новости. Он не подавлен, просто растерян и огорчен.

— Я хочу домой, — говорит он после долгой паузы.

У него тихий и просящий голос, но он слишком обколот, чтобы заботиться тем, как жалко он звучит.

— Мы возвращаемся домой, — уверяет Брок. — Они отменили операцию, и нас обоих отправляют в штаты.

— Тебя тоже?

Брок поднимает левую руку, закованную в гипс.  
— Ага.

*

Джек проводит в больнице несколько дней. Врачи и медсестры приходят и уходят размытыми зелеными, голубыми и белыми пятнами. Они практически издеваются своей жизнерадостностью. Брок тоже приходит и уходит, но он желанный гость. Он сидит с Джеком, даже когда тот теряет рассудок из-за болеутоляющих и мучается из-за невозможности заснуть.

Сочетание морфия и усталости приводят Джека к нервной возбужденности. Он решает, что готов самостоятельно уйти, за день до того, как их отправляют в штаты. Он проводил большую часть времени в оцепенении, встряхиваясь после каждой новой дозы обезболивающих.

Брок дремлет на своем стуле, когда приходит медсестра и вкалывает морфий в капельницу Джека. Джек просыпается, наблюдая за уходом симпатичной брюнетки незабинтованным полузакрытым глазом. Наркотики чертовски хороши. Ему тепло, он расслаблен и чувствует себя просто охуенно. Он может встать и уйти прямо через передние двери, если захочет. Пока-пока.

Джек сдирает пластырь, удерживающий порт капельницы на его левой ладони. Большая игла с легкостью выскальзывает из вены, оставляя после себя каплю крови. Потом он снимает пульсоксиметр с кончика пальца. Этот хотя бы не болит. Все получается гладко, пока он не начинает отцеплять от тела провода. Одна из машин начинает тревожно пищать. Джек, задрав больничную робу, пытается вытащить мочевой катетер, когда в него вцепляются руки.

— Так, стоп, приятель. Давай не будем трогать эту штуку, — говорит Брок, отталкивая руки Джека от его члена. Он прикрывает его нижнюю половину, а затем жмет кнопку вызова. — Уже готов ехать домой, да?

— Да, — жалко подтверждает Джек. Он расстроен тем, что Брок собрался помешать ему уйти. Но морфий гасит в нем желание бороться, и он позвоялет Броку уложить себя обратно.

Медсестра возвращается со своими симпатичными друзьями, и они дают ему еще больше наркотиков. Это не настолько здорово, как свалить из этого проклятого место, но близко ко второму месту в списке.


	2. Chapter 2

Дороги засыпаны снегом, и Брок матерится каждый раз, попадая на обледенелый участок. Он мертвой хваткой держит руль и крепко стискивает зубы. Джек сидит на пассажирском кресле машины Брока, абсолютно уверенный, что избежал смерти в Ираке только для того, чтобы умереть на плохо очищенной улице в Вашингтоне.

Он не знает, почему согласился на это. Выздоровление с Броком выглядело более заманчивым вариантом, чем одинокая комната в медблоке Трискелиона. Брок был настойчивым, и мысль поселиться вместе звучала разумно. Все рейсы из Вашингтона задерживались, и у них в любом случае нет семей, к которым бы стоило лететь. Но это все равно немного странно. Они знают друг друга в библейском смысле, но не больше.

— Ты уверен, что это нормально? — спрашивает Джек, перекатывая голову по подголовнику, чтобы посмотреть на Брока.

Они вкололи ему огромную дозу обезболивающих перед выпиской, и его вырубает по полной. Он обнаружил, что становится болтливым под кайфом.

Брок следит за дерьмовой дорогой.  
— Да, все будет в порядке, — отвечает он, стараясь звучать радостно.

Он оставляет Джека в машине, помчавшись в огромный супермаркет. Джек убивает время, наблюдая за толстыми, пушистыми снежниками, падающими на лобовое стекло и тающими там. В машине тепло, Джек чувствует себя уставшим из-за этого, но он не спит, когда Брок возвращается.

— Это тебе, — говорит тот, бросая на колени Джека бумажный пакет, закрытый степлером и гремящий таблетками.

Джек ухитряется вспомнить о манерах.  
— Спасибо.

Брок укладывает на заднее сидение остальные пакеты и снова начинает ругаться, как только они выруливают обратно на дорогу. Джеку неожиданно становится смешно.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь водить, ты ведь из Нью-Йорка и все такое, — говорит он.

— Отвали, — бурчит Брок без злости в голосе, зато с заметно слышным акцентом Квинса.

Дороги в жилых кварталах еще хуже. Седан Брока заносит на нескольких перекрестках, несмотря на то, что он каждый раз переключается на нейтралку. Им все-таки удается добраться до его дома целыми и невредимыми, и Брок заводит машину на подъездную дорожку, не сорвав тормоза.

Мысль о том, что у Брока есть постоянное жилище, кажется Джеку дикой. Это маленький белый дом с зелеными ставнями и гаражом. Кусты и крохотная ель на переднем дворе засыпаны снегом.

— Подожди, я помогу тебе выбраться, — говорит Брок. — Здесь скользко.

Джек игнорирует его и открывает дверь, но не успевает сделать больше, потому что забыл отстегнуть ремень безопасности.

— Ты сам себе опасен, — ворчит Брок, держа Джека за руку, пока он выходит из машины.

Дорожка едва припорошена снегом, под которой определенно лежит слой льда.

— Кто-то чистит твою дорожку? — спрашивает Джек.

Брока, похоже, не беспокоят скачущие мысли друга.  
— Ага, — отзывается он. — Девчонка через дорогу. Копит на машину или вроде того. Она косит траву и все такое, пока меня нет.

В доме темно и холодно и пахнет затхлостью. Брок включает термостат перед тем, как возвращается к машине. Он оставляет Джека стоящим в маленькой гостиной, и снег с его ботинок стаивает в ковер. После того, как Брок разбирает продукты по полкам и подключает в розетки все нужные приборы, они решают отправиться спать. Стоит полдень, но они мучаются из-за смены часовых поясов после перелета из Германии.

По какой-то причине Джек ожидает, что они лягут спать раздельно. Однако в главной спальне стоит только одна огромная кровать. Они спали раньше вместе, но они никогда на самом деле не _спали_ вместе.

— Надеюсь, ты не против сдвоенного размещения, — говорит Брок, доставая из шкафа электрическое одеяло.

Джек соглашается, что в этом нет проблем. Его лицо все еще забинтовано, заштопано и покрыто синяками, так что он не может спать на животе, как привык. Правда, обезболивающие позволяют с легкостью заснуть на спине. Брок уже тихо похрапывает, когда Джек отключается.

*

Джек просыпается в темноте, его грудь стискивает страх. Несколько мгновений он чувствует песок в каждой складке своего тела. Ему кажется, что он давится кровью, но во рту у него только швы. Его череп трещит от глубокой боли такой силы, что у взрослого мужика вызывает рвоту.

Когда Джек откидывает одеяло, Брок ворочается, но не просыпается. Джеку хватило присутствия сознания положить пакет с лекарствами на самый верх сумки, стоящей рядом с кроватью. Он каким-то чудом находит в темном, незнакомом доме ванную и вскрывает пакет, как только включает свет. Он проглатывает таблетку, запив пригоршней воды из-под крана. Он сидит на краю ванны с кружащейся головой и тошнотой, пытаясь сделать несколько глубоких, успокаивающих вдохов. Почему ему так больно?

Тошнота вырастает до рвоты, и Джек едва успевает поднять крышку унитаза. Его сильно рвет, но наружу выходит только не растворившаяся таблетка и немного желтой желчи. Джек пялится в туалет, злой и несчастный, потом замечает стоящего в дверях Брока. Тот щурится из-за света.

— Ты как? — хриплым со сна голосом спрашивает он.

— Я попытался выпить таблетку от боли и выблевал ее, — говрит Джек.

— Ох, их нужно принимать с едой, приятель. — Голос Брока полон нехарактерного сочувствия. Это было бы очаровательно, если бы Джеку не было так больно.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли... — Голос Джека обрывается, когда Брок пропадает из проема. Он возвращается пару минут спустя с пачкой крекеров и стаканом воды.

— Тебе не нужно есть много. Но на пустой желудок эта дрянь не пойдет, — поясняет Брок, протягивая Джеку крекеры. — Извини, они залежавшиеся.

Джек чувствует себя идиотом. Он бы наверняка помнил об этом, если бы мог связно думать. Брок смывает рвоту и садится на крышку туалета, пока Джек открывает упаковку. Он расстраивается, обнаружив, что есть тоже больно. Говорить сложно, но жевать — просто больно. Ему приходится съесть три печенья, прежде чем Брок удовлетворен. Правда, это помогает. Ему по-прежнему больно, но тошнота пропадает, когда он принимает еще одну таблетку.

Брок сонно моргает.  
— Ты в порядке? — проверяет он.

Джек кивает, хотя его лицо все еще его убивает. Он не знает, сколько времени, но чувствует сонливость. Брок зевает, и Джеку приходится приложить усилие, чтобы не копировать его.

Когда они возвращаются в постель, их ждет теплый матрас, и Джек почти сразу удобно устраивается. Он накрывается одеялом, когда Брок забирается рядом с ним. Их ноги соприкасаются, и Джек на автопилоте поднимает руку, чтобы Брок мог лечь так близко, как ему хочется. Это редкое проявление близости от человека, который никогда не остается на ночь после секса. Джек не собирается упускать случай.

Он пытается придумать что-то игривое, но наркотики в организме опять работают против него.  
— Ты теплый, — говорит он.

— Правда? Мне холодно, — отвечает Брок, прижимаясь еще плотнее.

Так он не пытается быть нежным — он просто замерз. Джека и это устроит.

*

Когда Брок опять открывает глаза, стоит день. Сочащийся сквозь жалюзи свет тускл и сер. Наверное, опять валит чертов снег. Рука Брока лежит поперек широкой груди Джека, так что он чувствует ее ровные подъем и падение. Брок не хочет двигаться и будить Джека, но он абсолютно выспался. Джек недовольно ворчит, когда Брок поднимается, опираясь на локоть.

Он все еще в шоке от травм своего друга. Левая сторона лица Джека распухла и покрыта синяками из-за перелома скулы и глазницы. Брок может только догадываться, как сейчас выглядит глаз, закрытый пластиковой накладкой и плотной перевязкой. На правой стороне губа Джека и подбородок соединяются почти 70 швами. Брок уже может сказать, что шрам останется охрененный.

Брок не уверен, освоился ли Джек с тем фактом, что навсегда ослеп на левый глаз. Скорее всего, нет. Врачи сказали, что ему придется серьезно постараться, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. Брок думает о том, как Джек справится с этим, когда до него наконец дойдет.

Джека могут отстранить от активной службы после такого ранения. А они не в армии, где люди просто возвращаются домой и борются за льготы в центре ветеранов. Из Гидры не уходят. Но Брок не может представить Джека перекладывающим бумажки за столом или работающим вахтером. Как и Брок, Джек любит «плавать в дерьме», как они это называют. Это одна из немногих их общих черт.

Брок беспокоится и за свое будущее тоже. Они были напарниками всего год, но Джек стал единственным, с кем Броку нравится работать. Он высококвалифицированный и умеет подчиняться так, как Брок никогда не видел. Их противоположные характеры дополняют друг друга, вместо того, чтобы быть причиной столкновений. Лишиться Джека в поле будет огромной потерей.

Несмотря на вывихнутое запястье — с которого давно сняли раздражающий гипс — Брок чувствует, что у него впереди еще уйма не пройденных километров. Но он не хочет проходить их без Джека. Нет смысла навлекать неприятности, но он не может лишиться ощущения, что неприятности уже пришли сами.

Брок волнуется еще и из-за своего предложения Джеку пожить с ним. За ним не водятся выдающиеся способности в уходе. Но ему не нравилась мысль о том, что Джек на все время своего выздоровления останется один в Трискелионе. Он надеется, что совместное проживание поможет им обоим.

— Я быстро схожу в душ, — говорит Брок, хлопая Джека по груди. — Ты отдыхай.

Веко Джека вздрагивает.  
— Я хочу в душ, — бормочет он.

— Ты сможешь принять ванну после меня. — Брок выпрыгивает из кровати и раздевается. — Обещаю не тратить всю горячую воду.

Он успел принять душ на базе Гидры в Германии и помылся в Трискелионе, пока они осматривали Джека. Но ничто не сравнится с душем в его доме, в его собственной ванной. Хорошее давление воды, и нет нужды беспокоиться подхватить грибок. Он хочет побаловать себя долгим роскошным душем, но держит слово и не опустошает водонагреватель.

Джек, похоже, не помнит, что хотел мыться, когда Брок возвращается, блестя каплями воды на голых плечах, но слушается. Он садится на краю кровати и стягивает с себя вещи, пока Брок одевается. Это выглядит сложной задачей.

— Больно? — спрашивает Брок, натягивая толстовку через голову.

— Просто все затекло, — поясняет Джек.

— Горячая вода поможет.

Джек согласно мычит в ответ, что не выходит за рамки обычного. Брок на самом деле считает это успокаивающим. Он видит, что у Джека не только лицо покрыто синяками, когда тот встает. Веснушчатая кожа испачкана множеством ушибов и ссадин. Джек вроде бы нормально двигается, но Брок все равно идет за ним в ванную. Джек встает перед ванной, замерев и явно удивившись, что она уже наполнена.

Брок топчется в проходе.  
— Тебе помочь? — спрашивает он.

— Справлюсь, — отвечает Джек, но двигается неуверенно, забираясь в воду.

Брок чувствует себя немного жутко за то, что следит за Джеком, устраивающимся в ванной. Ему незнакомы все эти порывы заботиться и опекать, но он честно боится, что Джек упадет. Его напарника вручили под его ответственность, и будет чертовски глупо вернуть его в Трискелион с новыми травмами.

Джек очень высокий, ему приходится прижать колени к стенкам ванной, чтобы удобно усесться.  
— Будешь смотреть? — спрашивает он.

— Не мочи лицо, — приказывает Брок, скрещивая руки на груди. — Не засни и не утопись.

— Тебе стоит оставить дверь открытой, чтобы проверять меня, — дразнит Джек.

— Так и сделаю. — И Брок так и делает, уходя, задержав руку на дверной раме перед тем, как свернуть за угол.

*

Вода мутная из-за местных минеральных пород и блаженно горячая. Джек погружается так глубоко, как может, не замочив подбородок. Брок молится на ванны — как горячие, так и холодные — за облегчение боли, и теперь Джек его понимает. Всеобъемлющее тепло, правда, делает его уставшим. Он запрокидывает голову и прижимается шеей к холодному бортику, чтобы не заснуть.

Он в курсе нескольких необязательных появлений Брока, ходящего в спальню и обратно и оглядывающего Джека, пока он якобы занят важными делами. Джеку это кажется даже милым. Обычно Брок ни о ком не беспокоится, кроме себя, поэтому Джек никак не может справиться с чувством собственной особенности в каком-то странном смысле.

Через некоторое время Джек прикладывает серьезное усилие, чтобы почистить себя. Приятно наконец избавиться от запахов пустыни и больницы. На краю ванной все еще стоит стакан с прошлой ночи, и Джек использует его, чтобы осторожно намочить волосы. Он знает, что может не мыть волосы, возможно, достаточно их просто прополоскать. Но, как и мытье кожи, вбивание шампуня в волосы и его смывание приносят удовлетворение. По краю лица стекает дорожка мыльной воды, но он следит, чтобы раны оставались сухими.

Джек выбирается из ванной, стараясь делать это медленно, чтобы не расплескать воду. Ему не нужны зрители. Остывающая вода плещется, когда он встает на ноги, но Брок, видимо, не слышит. Вроде бы до Джека доносился какой-то шум с кухни. Готовящий Брок — страшная мысль. Джек бережно вытирает ноющее тело, когда Брок появляется в проеме.

— Эй, ты не утонул, — говорит Брок с притворным удивлением.

— Я видел тебя буквально каждый раз, когда ты шел мимо, — роняет Джек.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. — Брок прислоняется к дверной раме. — Чувствуешь себя снова человеком?

Джек кивает, вытираясь между ног. Брока, кажется, совершенно не волнует его обнаженность. Наверное, это из-за их обширного военного окружения.

Джек машет в сторону сложенной одежды в руках Брока.  
— Ты меня и одевать будешь?

— Мне кажется, ты хотел сказать «спасибо», засранец, — отвечает Брок. — Ты мне больше нравишься, когда ты под кайфом.

— Ты тоже мне больше нравишься, когда я под кайфом.

Брок входит в ванную и пихает одежду Джеку в руки. Но после этого не уходит. Вместо этого он берет пакет с таблетками, оставленный Джеком на стойке ночью.  
— Тебе дали какие-то капли, которые ты должен капать в глаз каждые двенадцать часов, или вроде того, — говорит он.

Джека сбивает с толку резкая смена темы разговора. Наверное, ему и новую дозу обезболивающих пора выпить.  
— Не знал, что у меня есть капли, — бурчит он, натягивая штаны.

— И ты еще спрашиваешь, почему я боялся, что ты утонешь.


	3. Chapter 3

Джек поражен видом своего лица в зеркале. Он почти что смотрит на незнакомца, но ему кажется полезным понять, что именно болит. Он осторожно касается швов, удерживающих его лицо на месте, ведя кончиками пальцами по выглядывающим ниткам. Джек делает вдох, проводит рукой по мокрым волосам, без геля обрамляющим его голову непослушными прядями.

Уголком единственного работающего глаза Джеку видно, что Брок едва не лопается от желания что-то сказать.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец он спрашивает.

Джек кивает, вынужденный на мгновение опустить взгляд. У него болит голова.  
— Да. Думаю, мне надо залить эти капли.

Брок достает из-под раковины аптечку, пока Джек медленно разматывает клейкий бинт, фиксировавший повязку на глазу. Бинт больно тянет покрытую синяками кожу, и Джек не уверен, что хочет видеть то, что творится под марлей и пластиковой накладкой.

— Они сказали, что в начале всё будет плохо, но потом залечится и станет выглядеть нормально, — говорит Брок.

— Нормально, — фыркает Джек. Он замирает на мгновение, приподнимая подбородок, чтобы увидеть все швы. — Чертово «Лицо со шрамом».

Брок на мгновение закусывает губу.  
— По-моему, шрамы это сексуально, — мямлит он.

Джек не отвечает. Он не хочет сейчас слышать это дерьмо. Наконец весь бинт размотан, и Джек может снять повязку. Брок молчит, но Джек чувствует его взгляд на себе.

— Блядь, — выдает Джек.

Ткани вокруг глаза опухшие и густо-синие, веко лиловое и сжавшееся. Склера глаза наполнена кровью, а ресницы покрыты какой-то желтой коркой. Глаз цел, но он мутный и полностью слепой. Вся область пульсирует болью, которую Джек чувствует в глубине черепа.

— Он залечится, — повторяет Брок, словно пытаясь приободрить его.

Джеку нужно закапать в глаз два разных лекарства. Он не знает, для чего они, и ему все равно. Он молчит, читая инструкцию. Поднимает руку и неуверенно оттягивает нижнее веко, открывая потрепанную внутреннюю поверхность глаза. Похоже, они действительно изо всех сил старались залатать его. Прикосновение к лицу болезненно, и капли, скорее всего, не помогут его глазу стать лучше. Джек внезапно чувствует себя обманутым.

— Ты можешь уйти? — спрашивает он, не отводя взгляда от зеркала.

Брок, невероятно заинтересованный его глазом, выглядит обескураженным.  
— Э... Конечно, — говорит он, выходя из ванной, не сказав больше ни слова.

Джек знает, что проблема не в Броке, но в данный момент ему слишком неприятно чье-либо внимание, пока он разбирается с этой новой и страшной ситуацией. Джек думает, что может лучше сосредоточиться без Брока. Его слепота становится очевидной, когда он пытается закапать глаз. Его глубинное восприятие поломано, и он несколько раз тыкает себя в лицо кончиком маленького пузырька. Джек ругается достаточно громко, чтобы Брок услышал, но тот не возвращается проверить, в чем дело.

Первые капли жгутся, а быстрое мигание заставляет их вытечь из глаза. Джек не может сказать, насколько плохи вторые, потому что глаз еще не успокоился, когда он их вливает. Он использует аптечку Брока, чтобы забинтовать глаз обратно. Он не знает, сколько ему полагается держать глаз под перевязкой, но это не важно. Приятно прикрыть хотя бы часть уродства.

Боль медленно нарастает на краю сознания Джека, когда он заходит на кухню. Ему нужно поесть перед новой дозой таблеток, но запах бекона и яиц вызывают тошноту.

Брок стоит перед плитой и лопаткой соскребает омлет на тарелку. Другая сковорода шипит жирными ломтями бекона. На маленьком столе стоят два стакан и пакет апельсинового сока, но Джек решает, что хочет воды. Брок ничего не говорит, когда он подходит к раковине и поворачивает кран. Он редко хранит молчание, поэтому Джек задается вопросом, злится ли тот. Глупо злиться из-за просьбы уйти, но они однажды подрались из-за пайка со спагетти.

Джек делает глоток воды.  
— Эти капли пиздец как жгутся, — говорит он.

— Это значит, что они работают, — сухо отвечает Брок.

Джек отодвигается от стойки и садится за стол, все еще чувствуя тошноту. Его сломанное лицо начинает болеть всерьез. Он с полным безразличием смотрит за тем, как Брок протягивает руку за спину и вытаскивает из задницы зажеванные трусы.

Когда еда готова, Джек с трудом заставляет себя отщипнуть от тоста. Обычно он старается держаться подальше от углеводов, но это единственная вещь на столе, не вызывающая у него рвоту. То, как Брок утапливает всё на своей тарелке в кленовом сиропе, тоже добавляет ужаса.

— Это просто неправильно, — говорит Джек, глядя, как Брок отправляет в рот порцию покрытого сиропом омлета. — Сироп идет на блинчики.

— Сироп идет на всё, — поправляет Брок.

— Только если ты хочешь получить диабет, — фыркает Джек.

Брок ухмыляется, как будто это его главная цель в жизни.

После принятия обезболивающего Джек умудряется съесть омлет. Белок — вещь полезная. Но омлет густой и жирный из-за вмешанного в яйца молока, поэтому Джек съедает лишь чуть-чуть. Ему неуютно из-за того, что Брок приготовил вкусный завтрак, но Джеку прямо сейчас не хочется сытной домашней еды.

— Ты можешь взять что-нибудь другое, если хочешь, — предлагает Брок.

Джек качает головой и обнаруживает, что у него болит шея.  
— У меня просто нет аппетита.

— Это нормально, — отвечает Брок. — Ты прошел через ад.

Джек сидит за столом, тихий и жалкий, и ждет, когда наконец заработают таблетки. Ему приходит в голову, что стоит их принимать до того, как боль становится невыносимой. Правда, сейчас эта мысль ему не помогает.

*

Брок оставляет посуду в раковине и приносит одеяло, чтобы устроить Джека на диване — длинной прямой секции, позволяющей Джеку вытянуться во весь рост, а Броку усесться рядом. Джек сворачивается в клубок, подкладывая одеяло под искалеченный подбородок, когда таблетки начинают работать.

Брок чувствует себя потерянным из-за всего этого неожиданного свободного времени. Он привык к тому, что его жизнь распланирована до последней минуты, от точки пробуждения и через полный дел день. Это неплохо, но он не знает, чем себя занять.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, включая телевизор.

— Мгммм, — довольно мычит Джек.

Брок коротко ухмыляется так, что Джек не видит. Он рад, что боль Джека уменьшилась, вместе с его раздражительностью. Правда, Брок не может винить его. Он был кошмаром, когда сломал таз в несчастном случае с парашютом. Он не гордится признаваться в том, что швырнул чашку с желе в лицо медсестре.

Брок щелкает по каналам и останавливается на хоккее. Он смотрит за тем, как игроки носятся по исцарапанному льду, используя клюшки в погоне за шайбой. Это не самый его любимый вид спорта, но драки хороши.

— Я скучаю по катанию, — печально говорит Джек.

Брок смотрит на него. Он думал, что Джек задремал.  
— С каких пор это ты катаешься? — спрашивает он.

Глаз Джека прикован к экрану.  
— Я играл в хоккей, — утверждает он.

— Что? Быть не может, — смеется Брок.

Хотя он может это представить. При своем метре девяноста Джек массивен. Его широкие плечи идеальны для сшибания ничего не подозревающих противников. У него мощные мышцы бедер, развившиеся годами балансирования на лезвиях коньков.

— Начал в пять лет. Поступил в колледж на спортивную стипендию. Единственная причина, по которой они взяли мою тупую задницу, — рассказывает Джек.

Брок хмыкает.  
— Я едва закончил старшую школу. Никакого осуждения с моей стороны.

Ему приходит в голову, что они с Джеком никогда на самом деле не говорили о своем прошлом. Несмотря на тесную работу больше года — включая частые занятия страстным сексом — они никогда не общались. Джек, как правило, молчалив, и Брок знает, что он разоткровенничался только из-за таблеток. Брок сам по себе болтливее, но он никогда не видел смысла рассказывать о своем поломанном детстве или что-то в этом роде. Никому нет дела до такой хрени. Все притворяются, что им интересно, но это не так. Независимо от его ощущений, поговорить вот так оказывается довольно приятно.

— И как же ты оказался в морпехах вместо НХЛ?

— Они меня не взяли. Я слишком грубо играл, — отвечает Джек. — Больше времени проводил в штрафной зоне, чем на льду. Они сказали, что у меня проблемы с контролем гнева.

— Хмм, это и я слышал.

— Однажды я ткнул игрока клюшкой и порвал ему селезенку. Он чуть не умер от внутреннего кровотечения.

Брок в восторге от такой жестокости. Он чувствует себя грязным старикашкой, представляя, как восемнадцатилетний Джек надевает хоккейный шлем с покачивающимися по сторонам от лица лямками. Как он надевает ракушку, длинные кальсоны и громоздкие накладки. Кладет в рот защиту. Боже. На это он в следующий раз передернет, это точно.

— Похоже, ты был весьма свирепым, — бормочет Брок.

— Как я сказал, проблемы с контролем гнева. Мой папочка не любил меня. Меня недостаточно обнимали, — говорит Джек.

Брок кивает. Такое он тоже слышал.  
— Ну, зато мы не виноваты в наших поступках, да?

Джек смеется, хрипло, но приятно. Они долгое время смотрят телевизор в уютной тишине. Когда хоккей кончается, Брок щелкает каналами, пока не натыкается на Копов. Это шоу им тоже нравится. Джек дремлет, а Брок пытается вспомнить, когда он в последний раз сидел и смотрел телевизор.

*

Джек лежит на диване, повиснув где-то между сном и бодрствованием, когда из кухни доносится громкий металлический грохот. Похоже на звук упавшей на линолеум кастрюли. Брок матерится. Джек поднимает голову и осознает, что спал в луже собственных слюней. Он медленно садится, перемещаясь так, чтобы опереться на спинку дивана. Ему не больно, но его голова словно весит тонну, когда он поворачивается посмотреть в окно.

Солнце еще не село, но фонари уже горят, потому что снаружи облачно. Джек не может сказать, идет ли снег, или ветер просто играет снежинками. Ветви голых деревьев покачиваются так, что Джеку кажется, словно они дрожат. Он сам немного дрожит. Завернувшись в одеяло как в плащ, он отправляется на кухню.

— Ой, прости, что разбудил, — извиняется Брок. — Уронил кастрюлю, которую мыл.

Джек говорит ему, что не спал на самом деле. Он не хочет путаться у Брока под ногами, поэтому садится за кухонный стол. Брок греет на ужин консервированный суп, что Джек находит более удобоваримым, чем их поздний завтрак.

— Подумал, что суп тебе будет проще есть, — говорит Брок, накрывая на стол.

Джек с трудом наливает суп в свою миску. Он понимает, что его перспектива искажена, и тот факт, что Брок смотрит на него, тоже не помогает. Он знает, что Брок не осудит и не засмеёт, но его это все равно раздражает, хотя он не знает, почему. Он сдерживается и не рявкает на Брока, когда тот предлагает помощь.

— Дай мне это сделать, — настаивает Джек. — Я должен с этим разобраться.

Он наливает суп в миску, не расплескав ни капли, и чувствует себя победителем, поэтому не думая наливает себе молока. Ему кажется, что пакет и стакан находятся на одной линии, но когда он льет, молоко плещется на стол. Пакет не находился над стаканом, как он думал.

— Да черт побери, — рычит Джек, роняя пакет.

Брок уже встал со стула, прежде чем Джек успевает подняться. Он кладет на лужу несколько бумажных полотенец, чтобы остановить ее разлив.

— Прости, — говорит Джек. — Черт.

Брок отмахивается.  
— Это восприятие перспективы. Оно стало другим с одним глазом. Ты привыкнешь.

Джек замолкает на минуту, захваченный ужасающей мыслью, только посетившей его голову. Он смотрит на Брока, снова опустившегося на место.  
— Как я буду стрелять с одним глазом? — спрашивает он.

— Как все люди, которые закрывают один глаз, чтобы прицелиться, — отвечает Брок.

— Но если я потерял глубину восприятия, мне пиздец.

Брок задумывается, наливая себе суп. Из них двоих он более опытный стрелок, и в целом опережает Джека на десять лет.  
— У тебя могут быть проблемы со стрельбой на дальних дистанциях, — говорит он. — Но я думаю, что ты разберешься, как это компенсировать.

Джеку кажется, что Брок не осознает всю серьезность ситуации. Его голова внезапно зияет ямой вопросов без ответов и беспокойством. Он сможет провести всю жизнь с испорченным лицом, но что ему делать, если они его спишут?

— Что если я не смогу сдать тест по стрельбе?

— Ты сдашь тест по стрельбе, — ровно отвечает Брок, без ободрения или снисхождения в голосе. — Я возьму тебя на тренировку и мы будем учиться.

Джек делает паузу, облизывая губы.  
— Что если меня уволят?

Брок опускает ложку и придавливает Джека взглядом. Он говорит так, словно боится быть услышанным другими.  
— Гидра не избавится от тебя, если это то, что тебя беспокоит.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я говорю об активной боевой службе, — произносит Джек. Он прекрасно знает, что из Гидры не уходят. Он знал это с самого начала. — Это все, на что я способен, Брок.

— Я знаю. Я тоже. Но ты не можешь беспокоиться из-за этого сейчас. Ты должен сосредоточиться на выздоравливании, — отвечает Брок. — Не призывай неприятности, приятель.

Джек делает глубокий вдох и кивает, хотя его сердце продолжает гулко стучать. Ему придется потратить силы, чтобы успокоиться, но Брок прав. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Брок продолжает на него смотреть.

— Я понимаю. Ты любишь порядок, братство, возможность носить оружие. У меня тоже на это встает, — говорит Брок. — Я пытался сделать карьеру на службе. Я поломал спину, потерял хрящи в коленях и приобрел уйму кошмаров за свои старания. Я пытаюсь сказать — есть и другая жизнь.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Джек с Броком той ночью ложатся в постель, вокруг дома воет ветер. Брок ставит будильник по просьбе Джека, чтобы он мог проснуться и принять лекарство по расписанию. Джек укладывается на спину, и Брок снова придвигается к нему.

— Тебе холодно, или ты на самом деле хочешь обниматься? — спрашивает Джек, двигяаясь так, чтобы ему было удобно.

Брок улыбается.  
— Оба варианта?

Джек удивляется, когда Брок наклоняется и целует его. Не то чтобы они раньше никогда не целовались, просто обычно контакт их губ был голодным и страстным. Неряшливые поцелуи открытых ртов с языками, зубами и слюной; с жаркими, жадными вздохами и стонами. Но сейчас ничего такого нет. Брок осторожно прижимается губами к не пораненному уголку рта Джека.

— Ну разве ты не лапочка, — говорит Джек, гладя Брока по затылку.

— Я просто рад, что ты здесь со мной, — тихо отвечает Брок. — Я рад, что ты выкарабкался.

Джек притягивает Брока в новый поцелуй, затыкая его. Он решает, что ни одному из них не нужно в этот момент думать о случившемся. Брок запускает руку под одеяло и гладит низ живота Джека, затем неуверенно касается паха.

Джек издает низкий горловой звук, и его член вздрагивает при мысли о дрочке. Они давно не кувыркались друг с другом. Пока он опознает свои ощущения, как возбуждение, он не уверен, что в состоянии что-то с этим сделать. Рассеянность после таблеток немного прошла, но не до конца.

— Я не знаю, Брок, — говорит Джек, чувствуя скользнувшие под пояс трусов пальцы.

Брок мгновенно останавливается в редком проявлении согласованности между ними.  
— Ты не хочешь?

— Хочу. Просто не уверен, что смогу его поднять, только и всего, — объясняет Джек.

Брок пожимает плечами.  
— Хочешь попробовать? Тебе решать.

Джек кивает и поворачивается на бок, запуская собственную руку в трусы Брока. У того член уже наполовину налился кровью, горячей тяжестью лежа на бедре.

— Что тебя так завело? — хрипло спрашивает Джек.

— Давно не развлекались, — отвечает Брок с вольчьим оскалом.

Он заканчивает фразу тихим стоном, когда Джек начинает сжимать его член. Брок копирует его движения, пытаясь уговорить его член встать. На это уходит несколько минут, но наконец у Джека в трусах появляется приличный стояк.

Джек возбужден. Его член стоит, и прикосновения Брока приятны. Но все, выходящее за рамки базового удовольствия, выглядит невозможным. С головки Брока уже течет, когда Джек признается ему в этом.

— Бедняга, — говорит Брок, замедляя движения своей руки. — Хочешь, я попробую ртом?

— Не уверен, что смогу оказать ответную услугу…

Но Брок уже сползает вниз по кровати, вытаскивая член Джека из штанов. Джек шипит сквозь зубы, когда Брок наклоняется и широко лижет головку. Он кладет ладонь на загривок Брока, чувствуя, что тот ждет жесткого нажима. Он привык к этому. Однако в этот раз Джеку нужен контакт, чтобы не лишиться связи с реальностью.

— Нежнее, — просит Джек.

Брок вскидывает взгляд, впиваясь глазами в лицо Джека. Тот чувствует этот взгляд даже в темноте. Неожиданно Джек ощущает себя уродливым под пристальным вниманием. Это осознание приходит к нему внезапно: он никогда не был умным или достаточно веселым, но он хотя бы был привлекательным. Теперь это не так.

Раздумья Джека нарушаются ощущением рта Брока, вобравшего большую часть его члена. Он сжимает ладонь на загривке, и Брок мычит в ответ, посылая приятные вибрации вниз до самых яиц Джека. Брок, хоть и настаивает на том, что он не пидор, удивительно хорошо сосет. Он говорит, что это один из навыков, полученных им в армии, но Джек знает правду. Они оба — жадные до хуя пидоры. Сколько бы они ни отрицали это.

Обычно это безумие заводит Джека, но сейчас его голова занята совершенно другим. Его мысли настолько разбросаны, что он даже не способен поддержать подобие грязного разговора, только тихо охает и пытается помочь себе, думая сексуальные мысли про Брока.

Брок скользит ртом вверх и вниз, ведя языком по нижней стороне ствола. Этого много после долгого времени без секса, и Джек знает, что ему полагается уже быть близко к краю. Но увы. Он должен задыхаться и спускать в горло Брока, или, может быть, оттянув его голову за волосы, кончить ему на лицо, как он любит. Но вместо этого Джек застрял.

Это еще одна причина для расстройства поверх остальных. Джек, на самом деле, удивлен, что кто-то такой красивый и придирчивый, как Брок, занимается сексом с ним. Все эти негативные мысли смешны, потому что Брок не стал бы сосать его член, если бы не хотел. Но мысли от этого никуда не пропадают.

Джек скользит ладонью с загривка Брока на его щеку и ласково гладит по острой скуле.  
— Я не думаю, что что-то получится, детка, — говорит он.

Брок вынимает член Джека с громким мокрым хлюпом.  
— Так плохо, да? — спрашивает он, вытирая подбородок. Это звучит шуткой лишь наполовину.

— Дело не в тебе. Дело в таблетках, — отвечает Джек. — Я же говорил, что будут проблемы.

Брок понимающе кивает, но все равно выглядит расстроенным.  
— Когда я сломал себе таз, я думал, что они испортили мой хер, когда вправляли бедра на место. Он не вставал. Потом выяснилось, что все дело в наркоте, которой меня пичкали. Это нормально.

Джек кивает.  
— Спасибо за попытку, — говорит он, хлопая Брока по бедру. — Мне жаль.

— Не сдавайся пока. У меня есть еще один трюк в рукаве. — Брок наклоняется вперед и открывает ящик тумбочки. Джеку не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы знать, что он ищет презервативы и смазку.

— Я не хочу ничего в своей заднице, — говорит он, решая сразу прояснить положение вещей.

Брок фыркает, раздеваясь.  
— Я даже не могу вспомнить, когда ты вообще последний раз давал мне, приятель.

— В Боготе, — отвечает Джек. — И у тебя хреновая память — это не так давно было.

Брок перекидывает ногу через Джека, седлая его, затем наклоняется вперед и снова целует Джека, бормоча, что ему не обязательно целоваться в ответ, если ему больно. Ему в самом деле больно двигать ртом. Но Брока, похоже, не беспокоит отсутствие ответной реакции. Джек чувствует, что Броку до смерти нужно трахнуться, даже если сейчас всё выходит немного неуклюже.

— Кому достанется честь? — спрашивает Джек, кивая на смазку.

— Уверен, что я только что сосал твой хер, так что… — тянет Брок. Он говорит так, будто Джек позабыл мерзкое ощущение неспособности кончить.

В обычной ситуации Джек в состоянии терпеть болтливость Брока, не раздражаясь. Но он чувствует легкую неприязнь, когда Брок усаживается, широко разведя колени, чтобы обеспечить доступ к его анусу. Джек знает, что ему стоит сказать Броку, что он хочет прекратить это, но он не хочет, чтобы тот припоминал ему это до конца жизни. Куда проще затолкать в него несколько пальцев, чтобы заткнуть, а затем вытрахать из него всю наглость.

Брок довольно выдыхает и трется носом о щетинистый подбородок Джека. Теплый и жесткий член зажат между мускулистыми животами. Брок крутит бедрами, прижимаясь к торсу Джека и целует его покрытые синяками ключицы.

Джек смазывает в темноте пальцы, работая наошупь. Хорошо, что он уже делал это раньше. Брок замирает, когда Джек одной рукой оттягивает ягодицу. Они не разговаривают, не ласкают друг друга. Джек дразнит вход лишь пару мгновений, затем проталкивает палец внутрь.

— Бля, — шипит Брок, сжимаясь вокруг холодного, скользкого вторжения.

Джек знает, что Броку нравится именно так, поэтому не спрашивает, в порядке ли тот. Единственное утешение, которое он может предложить, это обнявшая спину Брока рука. Джек пытается сосредоточиться на вещах, которые обычно его возбуждают — мягкое сжатие и трепет мышц Брока вокруг пальцев, его сбивающееся дыхание, оседающее горячими облачками на его горле. У Джека стоит, и он хочет доставить Броку удовольствие, но в нем просто нет энтузиазма.

Брок стонет, когда Джек вводит в него еще один палец и легко касается простаты. Джек тихо усмехается, сжимая руку на спине Брока.  
— Нашел твою секретную точку, да?

— Уже должен знать наизусть, где она, — со смешком отзывается Брок.

Крепкие мышцы в бедрах Брока подрагивают, когда он выпрямляется, садясь, а член так налит кровью, что стоит прямо и жестко. Джек вынимает пальцы, зная, что Броку этого достаточно. Ему редко удается дойти до трех пальцев в нем, разве что когда Брок специально просит об этом. Не секрет, что Брок немного мазохист. Он шепотом признался Джеку, что его любимое ощущение — это саднящее жжение от растягивающего дырку толстого члена. Это, и еще когда дёргают его дурацкие волосы.

— Боже, ты прекрасен, — выдыхает Джек, водя ладонями по рельефным бедрам Брока. Ему нравится, как вслед за его прикосновениями по коже бегут мурашки.

— Ты и сам хорошо выглядишь, — отзывается Брок.

Джек не обращает внимания на комплимент. Он вовсе не выглядит хорошо. Брок говорит это, только чтобы обеспечить себе хороший секс. Джек поднимает презерватив, но не может открыть его скользкими пальцами. Брок открывает для него упаковку, и Джек раскатывает резинку по члену, затем размазывает по члену солидное количество смазки, надеясь хоть так компенсировать весьма условную подготовку дырки Брока.

Джек использует одну руку, чтобы опять оттянуть ягодицу, а второй обхватывает свой член, прижимая скользкую головку к анусу, легонько дразня. Брок подается ему навстречу при первом же прикосновении. Он шипит, когда Джек начинает проталкиваться в него, от чего инстинкты Джека требуют его остановиться. Но он продолжает, медленно и уверенно, следя за лицом Брока в поисках признаков серьезного неудобства. Глаза Брока закрыты, рот распахнут, Джеку видно в темноте, как сверкают белые зубы. Он тихо рычит.

Мышцы Брока сопротивляются, и Джек хочет дать ему время приноровиться, но знает, что Брок будет жаловаться, если он остановится. Джек втискивается по самые яйца, с трудом дыша от того, как туго его сжимает тело Брока.

— Ох… ох, черт… — стонет Брок.

Несмотря на все приятные сигналы, Джек волнуется, что не сможет долго удерживать член стоящим. Он сжимает бока Брока, чтобы удерживать плотно сидящим на члене, а затем толкается в него. Брок издает полузадушенный звук, удивленный и возбужденный одновременно. Обычно Джек предпочитает двигаться медленно, постепенно наращивая темп, но сейчас он хочет довести Брока до края и покончить с этим. Не похоже, чтобы Брок был против.

— Отымею тебя по-настоящему жёстко, — хрипло говорит Джек. — Хочешь этого?

Брок кивает, уже тяжело дыша.  
— Выеби меня.

Джек усиливает хватку на бедрах Брока и начинает трахать его короткими, резкими толчками. Брок поднимает руки и сжимает свою грудь, играясь с сосками. Он шипит сквозь зубы и ухает. Это приятно, но Джек чувствует свое отстранение от происходящего, пока продолжает натягивать Брока на свой член. Он знает, что не кончит, поэтому не пытается найти хороший угол, толкаясь в его тело. Сжатие мышц Брока, вес его тела, даже издаваемые им звуки внезапно бесят. Он больше не может это продолжать.

— Я хочу остановиться, — говорит Джек, замедляясь до полной остановки.

Брок тяжело дышит. Он ведет пальцами через волосы.  
— Что не так? — растерянно спрашивает он.

— Ничего. Я просто… не хочу больше это делать, — отвечает Джек.

Язык тела Брока едва заметно меняется. Джек ждет, что Брок расстроится, но сумеет его понять. Его член опадает внутри Брока и он двигается, чтобы вытащить его.

— Значит, ты не дашь мне закончить? — спрашивает Брок. Его голос окрашивает раздражение, вызывая в Джеке злость.

— Слушай, я тебя пальцами доведу, — обещает Джек. — Но для меня это не работает. Давай, поднимайся.

Брок фыркает и не двигается.  
— Я сам могу это сделать, но все равно спасибо. Не стал бы усаживаться на твой хер, если бы хотел этого, — бурчит он.

— Слезь с меня, — рявкает Джек, хватая Брока за плечи. Если он не слезет сам, Джек его снимет силой.

Брок взвизгивает.  
— Мне больно, чертов придурок!

Джек тяжело бьет Брока по лицу открытой ладонью, так что ему самому становится больно. Он тут же понимает, что сделал ошибку. Брок открывает рот, но молчит. Джек лежит, ожидая, что Брок начнет избивать его в ответ. Тишина пугает сильнее, чем обычная реакция Брока с кулаками. Джек мастер рукопашного боя, но он не знает, как справляться с леденящим душу молчанием.

Брок встает на колени, выпуская из себя член Джека, и слезает с кровати. Он даже не хлопает дверью, уйдя из спальни.

Джек несколько минут лежит в темноте, прислушиваясь, не вернется ли Брок с ножом или еще чем. Но все тихо, кроме воя ветра снаружи. Приводя себя в порядок, Джек пытается понять, почему он просто не дал Броку кончить. Ему, наверное, стоило отказать ему с самого начала.

Его тело ноет от усталости измученными мышцами, когда он выбирается из кровати. Дом укутан темнотой, и Джеку приходится держаться за стену, чтобы пройти по коридору. На кухне пусто, плитки пола холодят босые ноги.

Джек находит Брока в гостиной, сидящим на диване в темноте. Оперевшись на спинку, он смотрит в окно на падающий снег. Уличные фонари отбрасывают на него желтоватые блики. Джек смотрит, как Брок подносит ко рту сигарету. Когда он вдыхает, разгорается вишневый огонек, вокруг которого медленно клубится дым.

— Ты куришь? — спрашивает Джек. Он не знает, что еще сказать.

Брок делает еще одну затяжку, прежде чем отвечает.  
— Ага. Секс был так хорош, что я не смог удержаться.


	5. Chapter 5

Брок обычно не курит. Он из тех людей, кто курит от случая к случаю, не привыкая. Он может похлопать ресницами и выкурить сигаретку с кем-нибудь в баре, может выкурить несколько подряд после проебанной миссии. Как и секс с мужчинами, он приобрел этот навык в армии.

Брок делает еще одну затяжку и продолжает смотреть в окно. Он так и не повернулся к Джеку. Он не хочет, потому что это может заставить его чувствовать себя виноватым.

— Я не должен был тебя бить, — говорит Джек. — Возвращайся в кровать.

— Нет, — ровно отвечает Брок.

Джек с усилием выдыхает через нос.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Я не выгоняю тебя всего лишь за то, что ты меня треснул, придурок, — говорит Брок. — Это даже не было настоящим ударом.

Но это было больно. Джек бьет сильно. Но вместо того, чтобы злиться, Брок думает, что заслужил это. Может быть, об этом говорит его внутренний избитый ребенок, но у Брока не получается цепляться за ту крохотную злость, которую он почувствовал в начале.

Через несколько минут тишины Джек снова заговаривает.  
— Прости меня. Я должен был остановить тебя в самом начале.

Брок запрокидывает голову, выпуская дым в потолок. Он знает, что Джек обычно с трудом извиняется, если вообще это делает. Он, видимо, очень неуютно себя ощущает, и это еще больше смягчает Брока.  
— Я в какой-то мере подтолкнул твою руку. Я довольно настойчив. Особенно когда дело касается членов, — говорит он.

— Ты меня не заставлял. Я хотел в начале.

Брок наконец отворачивается от окна. Джек стоит на входе в гостиную, бледный и голый. Возможно, дело в плохом освещении, но выглядит он хреново. До Брока доходит, что нынешняя ночь — не самое удачное время для потрахушек.  
— Не, мне стоило дать тебе отдохнуть.

Брок хлопает рядом с собой по дивану. Джек садится, не колеблясь, но он двигается с осторожностью израненного человека.

— Снег идет? — спрашивает Джек.

— Да, очень красиво, — отвечает Брок, снова глядя в окно.

Ниже по улице слышно гудение и низкое рычание дизеля. Гудение смолкает, затем широкое лезвие начинает соскребать снег. Шум становится громче, когда снегоуборщик проезжает мимо дома, мигая желтыми аварийными огнями.

— Не думаю, что смогу уйти, даже если ты захочешь этого, — с коротким смешком замечает Джек.

— Там неплохо всё завалило, — соглашается Брок. — Похоже, ты застрял со мной.

— Ты дашь мне хотя бы помочь тебе кончить? — спрашивает Джек. — Раз я ударил тебя, и все такое. Я плохо себя из-за этого чувствую.

Предложение застигает Брока врасплох.  
— Мне не нужна дрочка из жалости, — отказывается он.

— Это не жалость.

— Из-за чувства вины тоже не нужна.

Джек ловит подбородок Брока, заставляя его отвернуться от падающего снаружи снега. В его жесте нет принуждения, но Броку все равно приходится бороться с желанием вывернуться. Ему неуютно во всем этом романтическом дерьме.

— Как насчет того, что я трахну тебя пальцами, потому что я хочу сделать тебе приятно? — спрашивает Джек. — И потому что ты красиво стонешь?

— Тебе в самом деле нравятся звуки подыхающего зверя, которые я издаю, кончая? — смеется Брок. Он поворачивается растереть окурок в пепельнице из тяжелого стекла, стоящей на краю стола. Черт, он на самом деле издает невероятно уродливые звуки, если в него правильно вдалбливаться.

Он продолжает смеяться, когда Джек подтягивает его к своему краю дивана. Брок чувствует себя неудовлетворенным и до ужаса хочет грубости от Джека. Это то, что заставило их поголубеть друг для друга в их первый раз. Но Джеку не по силам сейчас что-то такое, да и Броку, кажется, тоже. Он шипит из-за неожиданной боли, когда Джек сжимает его руки.

Джек мгновенно его отпускает.  
— Черт, я ушиб тебя?

— Руки сзади просто ноют, только и всего, — говорит Брок, забираясь верхом на колени Джека. Ему стыдно, что он так заметно среагировал.

— О, там, где я схватил тебя? — спрашивает Джек, явно расстроенный этим, что заставляет Брок еще сильнее пожалеть о своей несдержанности.

— Ничего страшного, просто синяк, — убеждает Брок.

Джек кладет большие мозолистые ладони на загорелые плечи Брока и ведет ими вверх вдоль по его шее, беря в ладони лицо с острыми скулами. Брок в очередной раз ошеломлен нежностью Джека. Он не знает, что делать, кроме как отстраниться, но ухитряется остаться на месте. Ему интересно, чувствует ли Джек бешеный пульс в его горле.

— Я поступил неправильно, — говорит Джек.

Брок смеется, выходит нервно и почти истерично.  
— Джек, однажды я ударил тебя с такой силой, что сломал зуб. А в другой раз ты швырнул в меня обойму, разбив мне бровь. Это мелочь. Все в порядке.

— Обойма упала случайно, — вспоминает Джек.

Брок ахает, когда Джек опускает руки и сжимает ладони на мускулистой заднице, от души стискивая покрытую легкую пушком плоть. Брок извивается в руках Джека и довольно стонет. Джек знает, что ему нужно, и это доставляет Броку отдельное удовольствие. Он наклоняется вперед и опускает голову на плечо Джека, вдыхая теплый, нейтральный запах.

Джек скользит одной рукой меж ягодиц, нащупывая анус, все еще открытый и скользкий. Он низко и довольно рычит.

— По-прежнему течешь для меня, — хвалит он, заталкивая внутрь сразу два пальца.

Это вторжение не идет ни в какое сравнение с членом, но все равно ощущается приятно. Брок смещается и стонет, чувствуя, как его член реагирует на стимуляцию.

— Можешь еще подрочить мне? — спрашивает Брок, целуя шею Джека. Его рот путешествует ниже к ключицами, оставляя там более голодные поцелуи. Пальцы Джека внутри снова завели его. — Пожалуйста, детка.

— Скулящая маленькая сучка, — бормочет Джек, вытаскивая и вводя пальцы и покрывая все скользкой влажностью.

Брок вздрагивает и стонет, по его спине бегут мурашки. Пальцы Джека проходят рядом с простатой, но угол не очень удачный. Его дразнят. Джек на мгновение отворачивается и широко лижет свободную ладонь, затем сводит пальцы в свободный кулак вокруг члена Брока и начинает лениво и размеренно ему дрочить.

— Оооох, — Брок хнычет, зажмурившись. Этого почти слишком много.

Через несколько минут Джек сгибает пальцы в Броке и начинает неустанно тереть. Брок вскрикивает, извиваясь одновременно от глубокого удовольствия и неожиданного позыва помочиться. Когда он впервые испытал это ощущение, он попросил Джека остановиться, потому что по-настоящему испугался, что обоссытся. Но теперь, говоря по правде, ему это начало нравиться. У Брока дрожат колени от интенсивности ощущений, с члена течет. Его окатывает волной удовольствия и возбуждения, стягивающейся в животе подобно расплавленному металлу.

Брок не может ничего поделать. Он начинает толкаться бедрами в руку Джека, насаживаясь на его пальцы. Это приятно, но еще это заставляет его колени трястись как в первый раз.

— Ты такой милый, когда весь дрожишь, — роняет Джек.

У Брока горит лицо, он радуется, что в комнате темно. Он хочет сказать, что старый и рассыпается на куски, но вместо этого громко стонет. Джек спрашивает, близко ли он, и Брок может только кивнуть в его плечо. Он издает еще один звук — в этот раз почти не похожий на человеческий — когда Джек начинает двигать рукой чуть быстрее.

— Не останавливайся, не останавливайся, — умоляет Брок, снова обретя способность говорить. — Не…

Джек что-то обещает ему, но Брок почти не слышит его слов. Его оргазм прокатывается по телу, оставляя кожу горячей и покалывающей. Он кончает несколькими мощными выплесками, покрывая руку Джека семенем, капающим ему на живот.

С покинувшим его плечи напряжением Брок оседает на Джека. Он тяжело дышит, на пояснице блестит пот. Он покрывает шею Джека благодарными поцелуями.

Мышцы ощущаются приятно расслабившимися, когда он устраивается в постели, сонно прижимаясь к теплу Джека. Обычно Брок предпочитает спать в одиночестве, раскинувшись на кровати и украв все одеяла. Однако присутствие Джека на второй половине кровати, ровно дышащего и занимающего место, дарит Броку комфорт, которого он раньше не знал. Ему нравится, что Джек рядом.

*

Дни Джека проходят в лекарственном тумане. Кроме боли и непривычной жизни с одним видящим глазом, всё остальное хорошо. Брок с Джеком вырабатывают рутину, и обыденные скучные дни смазываются, как будто по ним прошлась кисть импрессиониста.

Порой их обоих накрывает легким безумием. Брок натягивает термоколготки и уходит бегать, когда снаружи не слишком холодно и обледенело. Когда Джек говорит ему, что он выглядит как гей, Брок оттягивает эластичный материал и отпускает, щелкая им по бедру, дразня его собственной сексуальностью.

Через неделю жизни с Броком у Джека во рту начинают растворяться швы. Он ест, когда чувствует что-то чужеродное между зубами. Он вытаскивает это и обнаруживает ровный узелок хирургической нити.

— Смотри, — говорит Джек, протягивая его Броку на ладони.

Он совсем не удивлен, когда Брок проявляет неподдельный интерес и забирает у него крошечный узел. Он знает, что Броку нравится подобная дичь. Джеку самому немного противно, но видно, что Брок зачарован.

— Ты выздоравливаешь, — говорит Брок, перекатывая узелок в пальцах.

Вскоре остальные швы начинают зудеть, поэтому они каждый день проверяют, готовы ли они выйти. Это сложно с растущей щетиной Джека, но он не может побриться из-за швов.

— Не знал, что ты из тех чудаков, у кого на лице растут рыжие волосы, — замечает Брок.

— Зато они не седые, — возражает Джек. Это так быстро затыкает Брока, что Джек долгое время после этого гордится собой.

На девятый день они садятся в солнечное пятно на диване. Джек кладет голову на колени Брока, пока тот бережно вытаскивает все швы из его губ и подбородка. Джек откровенно нервничает, потому что за Броком не водится нежность, и его страшно подпускать к себе с парой ножниц.

— Только не лиши меня второго глаза, — просит он.

Брок ухмыляется в ответ, и это мало утешает Джека. Он удивлен мягкостью Брока. Обычно нетерпеливый, тот не торопится, вытаскивая пинцетом кусочки шва.

— Они хорошо выходят, — замечает Брок, остановившись, чтобы Джек мог ответить.

— Как шрам смотрится? — спрашивает Джек.

— Делает тебя суровым.

— Он чересчур уродлив для работы пластического хирурга, — горько говорит Джек.

Брок замолкает на мгновение.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не брезгливый, да? — спрашивает он. Когда Джек утвердительно мычит, Брок продолжает: — Ну, когда я увидел твое взрезанное лицо, меня едва не вырвало. Рана шла до кости.

— То есть ты пытаешься сказать, что я должен быть благодарен?

— Нет. Я просто объясняю, почему получился такой ужасный шрам. По-моему, ты выглядишь отлично…

Джек перебивает его фырканьем.  
— Учитывая обстоятельства, да?

— Я был честным. Теперь заткнись, чтобы я мог вытащить остальное.

Брока, похоже, обидело, что его искренний комплимент был прерван. Джек затыкается и прикрывает глаза. Он бы извинился, но он считает, что лесть Брока неуместна. Он изуродован.

*

Улицы выглядят более проходимыми, когда Брок везет Джека в Трискелион в конце недели. У него назначена встреча с врачом, а у самого Брока назначено совещание примерно на это же время. Брок знает, что Джек хочет спросить его, но понимает, что не стоит этого делать. Даже сам Брок порой забывает, что старше Джека по званию. Он воспринимает их как равноправных партнеров. Ведя машину, Брок думает, не опасно ли с его стороны так считать.

Несмотря на неуютную атмосферу секретности, Джек, видимо, рад тому, что Брок не будет его сопровождать как обеспокоенный супруг. Вместо этого они расходятся в разные стороны, шагнув за стеклянные двери лифта.

Агент Джон Гаррет выглядит как человек, которому непривычно сидеть за офисным столом. Броку знакомо это ощущение. Офис небольшой и не украшенный, очевидно, что его используют только для подобных встреч. Гаррет не встает со стула, когда Брок входит.

— Агент Рамлоу, как у нас дела? — вежливо он спрашивает.

Брок уже разглядывает толстый конверт на совершенно пустом столе Гаррета.  
— Все хорошо, спасибо, — отвечает он.

— Сочувствую твоему напарнику. Похоже, вы с агентом Роллинзом прошли через ад, — замечает Гаррет. — Присаживайся.

Броку не нравится, что Гаррет говорит о Джеке, как будто тот умер. И садиться он тоже не хочет. Но он помнит свое место и подчиняется приказу.

— Я знаю, что ты в отпуске, но обещаю, что не потрачу много твоего времени. Я тоже занят, — говорит Гаррет.

Он одет в черный тактический костюм, а лоб блестит от пота. Возможно, сделал перерыв в тренировке новичков и жаждет вернуться к ним. Рамлоу вспоминает энтузиазм Гаррета со смесью ужаса и восторга. Став армейским рейнджером, Брок превратился в идеального солдата, но Гаррет сделал из него намного больше.

— У меня готово для тебя новое задание. — Гаррет подталкивает конверт к Броку. — Как тебе идея стать командиром одного из отрядов Страйка? С выполнением более важных задач, разумеется.

Брок поднимает пакет, не открывая. Он чувствует, как в висках стучит пульс.  
— Серьезно?

— Меня всегда впечатляли твои лидерские качества, Брок. Рискнуть своей жизнью ради спасения раненого товарища — такое в нашей организации не остается незамеченным.

Брок колеблется. Он должен с благодарностью и рвением принять новое положение, но что-то его удерживает. К счастью, Гаррета не беспокоит отсутствие энтузиазма в нем.

— Вы уже выбрали людей для отряда? — спрашивает Брок.

— Внутри полный список, — отвечает Гаррет, кивая на конверт.

— Я не люблю просить об одолжениях, — тянет Брок. — Но у меня есть кое-кто на должность моего заместителя.


	6. Chapter 6

Джек может сказать, что что-то случилось, когда Брок встречается с ним на медицинском этаже. У него есть свои новости, и они не особенно приятные. Он чувствует себя уродливым и выставленным на обозрение из-за того, что бинты и накладка убрана. Во время осмотра доктор всё снял и выбросил, радостно объявив Джеку, что он больше в них не нуждается.

— Как прошло? — спрашивает Брок. Он уже одет в пальто и держит в руке ключи. Под мышкой он прижимает толстый конверт. — Уже без бинтов, да?

Брок ухмыляется, но его радость гаснет, когда он видит, что Джек не разделяет его эмоции.

Джек встает.  
— Уже без бинтов, — подтверждает он.

Они вместе шагают по коридору. Брок идет слева от Джека, совершенно невидимый.

— Ты говоришь так, как будто это что-то плохое, — отмечает Брок. Конверт поскрипывает под его рукой, когда он двигается.

— Ну, оказалось, что слепота — не единственная проблема моего глаза, — отвечает Джек, когда они доходят до лифтов. Джек нажимает кнопку вызова. Лифт где-то внизу.

Брок выглядит обеспокоенным.  
— Черт, правда?

Джек кивает. Ему самому проблема кажется очевидной, он удивлен, что Брок ничего не замечает.  
— Когда они делали операцию, пытаясь восстановить сетчатку, то повредили какие-то мышцы в глазу, — объясняет он. — Так что теперь помимо всего прочего у меня еще и ленивый глаз.

Лифт открывает двери, и они заходят в кабину. Одни спускаются всю дорогу вниз к гаражу.

— Они не могут это исправить? — спрашивает Брок. — Это не обязательно, но если…

— Я не стал спрашивать, — отзывается Джек, когда голос Брока стихает. — Я не хочу больше операций.

— Я понимаю, но если тебя это беспокоит, то тебе стоит согласиться.

— Не, уверен, я просто приспособлюсь быть уродливым как черт.

Брок коротко, раздраженно вздыхает.  
— Я не буду слушать, как ты говоришь про себя всякое дерьмо. С тобой все в порядке, Джек.

Джек молчит, зажевав внутреннюю сторону щеки. Он злится. Не может даже сделать перерыв.

На парковке холодно и сумрачно. У Брока в протекторе застрял гравий, и Джек слышит, как он скрипит по бетону, пока они идут к машине. Джек чувствует, что Броку есть что сказать, и он отчаянно хочет сменить тему.

— Надеюсь, у тебя новости получше, чем у меня, — говорит Джек. — Хотя, может быть тебе нельзя мне о них рассказывать.

Брок смеется. В воздухе повисает пар от его дыхания.  
— У меня была короткая встреча с Гарретом, — говорит он. — Он спросил, не хочу ли я стать командиром отряда Страйка.

У Джека по непонятной причине стискивает грудь. Он понимает, что одновременно гордится и завидует.  
— Ого, я в самом деле рад за тебя, — говорит он, замедляя шаг и поворачиваясь к Броку.

— Но я сказал ему, что у меня есть условие.

— Да?

— Да, — подтверждает Брок. — Я сказал, что приму должность, если ты будешь моим заместителем.

Реакция Джека неожиданная и жестокая. Он бьет Брока в челюсть с такой силой, что тот падает на землю.  
— Ты в конец охуел? — кричит он. Его голос разносится эхом по всей парковке.

У Брока изо рта течет кровь, но он быстро встряхивается.  
— Я думал, ты будешь благодарен, — говорит он, так и сидя на полу.

— Тебе предложили охуенную возможность, а ты ее просто взял и проебал? — Джек в бешенстве. — Меня не возьмут в спецотряд, ты, безмозглый идиот!

— Да расслабься ты уже, — требует Брок, держа перед собой руку, словно боится, что Джек ударит его еще раз. — Он сказал мне, что тебе сначала надо будет сдать тест по стрельбе и что-то еще.

— Мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, что этого не случится, — рявкает Джек. — И я не хочу твоей идиотской жалости.

Брок трогает уголок кровоточащего рта. Несмотря на их обоюдную склонность к жестокости, очевидно, что Брок ошеломлен.  
— Господи боже, Джек.

Джек отворачивается и ведет рукой через волосы. Он не может поверить, что Брок способен на подобную глупость. Он знает, что Брок всегда хотел работать в секретной службе, и это шанс, которого он так долго ждал. Джек не понимает, почему Брок готов пожертвовать своей мечтой ради него.

— Ты не понимаешь? — спрашивает Брок, наконец поднимаясь на ноги.

Джек разворачивается и вскидывает руки в воздух.  
— Я на самом деле не понимаю, Брок.

— Это не жалость, — произносит Брок. — Я хочу тебя рядом с собой. Я бы в любом случае попросил Гаррета включить тебя в отряд. Ты нужен мне. Ты знаешь, как мы отлично работаем вместе. Я думал, ты тоже этого хочешь.

Джека тошнит от смеси злости и сожаления. Он по-прежнему считает, что Брок ведет себя как идиот, но ему стыдно, что он его ударил. Он знает, что Брок способен выдержать битье. Однако, это уже второй раз, когда он напал на Брока с их возвращения в штаты. Это неправильно.

— Я хочу этого. Но я не хочу тянуть тебя назад.

— Ты никогда не тянешь меня назад, — говорит Брок. Замолчав, он пытается безуспешно спрятать ухмылку. — За исключением тех случаев, когда мне это нужно.

Джек фыркает. Это правда. Он три или четыре раза удерживал Брока от драк.

*

Брок надевает солнцезащитные очки, выезжая с парковки. Снаружи солнечно, дороги выбелены солью. У него болит лицо, где его ударил Джек, но не так сильно, как порой бывало. Он все еще чувствует привкус крови во рту. Брок не злится, но он устал от того, что Джек его все время бьет. Если он еще раз поднимет руку, его ждет ответная реакция.

Время позднее, и дороги уже перегружены машинами. Брок велел Джеку вскрыть конверт и просмотреть содержимое, чтобы помочь ему принять решение.

— Когда Гаррет хочет начать? — спрашивает Джек, высыпая документы на колени.

— В марте, — отвечает Брок. — У нас примерно полтора месяца.

— Я еще ни на что не согласился, — бурчит Джек.

Брок закатывает глаза. Он знает, что Джек находится под большим стрессом и мучается от серьезной боли. Несмотря на то, что врачи убрали бинты, склера его глаза все еще полна крови. Скула и глазница все еще сломаны, и окружающая их кожа покрыта синяками. Его тело перерабатывает кровь, вытекающую из разных ушибов, из-за чего все цвета в нем выглядят поблекшими и увядшими. Он медленно, но выздоравливает.

Броку хочется, чтобы Джек выздоравливал и психически. Пусть изменения и малозаметны, но он не тот человек, с которым Брок отправлялся за море. Джек пугает самого себя, просыпаясь от кошмаров как минимум раз за ночь, а его уверенность в себе практически исчезла. Он отвергает любые комплименты, которыми его одаривает Брок, и ничего не делает со своими волосами. Джек никогда не уделял много внимания своей внешности в отличие от Брока, но поддерживал себя в пристойном виде. Брок волнуется за него.

— Думаю, это будет весело, — говорит Брок, когда они подъезжают к перекрестку. — Будем ходить на крытый полигон Трискелиона и работать с пистолетами, потом выбираться наружу и выпускать пули в какую-нибудь хрень из винтовок.

Светофор загорается зеленым, но поток машин движется так медленно, что они не успевают пересечь перекресток до того, как снова загорается красный. Брок барабанит по рулю пальцами. Где-то за ними сигналит машина. Джек собирает документы и вкладывает их обратно в конверт, ничего не говоря.

— Я тебе помогу. И когда тебе будет удобно, мы позовем тренера и пронумеруем твои цели. Может быть, Гаррет сам придет посмотреть на тебя. Ты ему нравишься, — продолжает Брок.

Джек молчит несколько минут. Брок задается вопросом, не злится ли тот снова на него.  
— Может быть, мне помогут метки лазерными точками, — наконец говорит Джек.

Брок улыбается. Он рад, что Джек на самом деле ищет решение, а не отказывается.  
— У меня есть несколько, чтобы ты мог попробовать, — предлагает он. — Сетка определения расстояний тоже, скорее всего, будет полезной.

Джек кивает, мыча, как будто ему это не приходило в голову. Он переворачивает конверт и закрывает клапан.  
— Это будет лучше, чем работа в частной охране, — роняет он.

Это неоднозначный ответ, но Брок считает, что это максимально близко к согласию, что он может получить.

*

Несмотря на заверения Брока и убеждения внутреннего голоса, сомнения продолжают окрашивать мысли Джека. Врач сказал, что у его мозга уйдет несколько месяцев на адаптацию к изменениям в зрении, а после этого у него не будет проблем. Но Джек обнаруживает, что ему сложно свыкнуться с необратимостью его ранений. Он не знает, как ему стрелять с прежней точностью, если он не может даже налить себе воды в стакан, не расплескав ни капли.

Они отправляются на закрытый полигон в Трискелионе на следующий день. Это добавляет разнообразия к рутине их дней. По началу эта добавка не приносит удовольствия. Джек все еще не выздоровел, и его отвлекает боль в лице. Он концентрируется изо всех сил, но лазерный прицел на пистолете Брока ему не сильно помогает. Джеку удается поразить цели на разных расстояниях. Однако его совершенно не устраивает точность. После нескольких выстрелов он теряет терпение и выпускает полную обойму, не целясь.

— Все неправильно, — говорит Джек, сдергивая наушники. — Я не могу к этому привыкнуть.

Брок хлопает его по руке. Из-за надетых наушников и давней потери слуха на службе он говорит громче обычного.  
— Ты лучше, чем я ожидал, так что продолжаем. Хорошо же, нет? — почти кричит он.

Джек кивает. Глок тяжело и приятно лежит в руке. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он держал оружие и чувствовал запах пороха. Стрельба ощущается привычно, однако зрение отказывается сотрудничать. По началу его главным опасением было изменение чувства перспективы. Но после нескольких часов на полигоне он начал больше беспокоится о сузившемся поле зрения. Он лишился периферии на левой стороне, и ему приходится поворачивать голову, чтобы посмотреть в этом направлении. Это не так мешает во время стрельбы по прямой, но он знает, что это серьезно повлияет во время боевой ситуации.

Джек медленно улучшает навыки с постоянными тренировками. Брок обеспечивает постоянную поддержку, становясь жёстким с Джеком, когда в этом появляется необходимость. Они выбивают специальное разрешение на использование открытого полигона для тренировки с винтовками и отмораживают там свои задницы каждый день целую неделю.

Брок жалуется, что ему сложно вставить обойму онемевшими пальцами, пока Джек настраивает прицел своей винтовки. Они плотно закутаны, но февральский холод пробирается сквозь все слои одежды. Наушники не дают услышать приближающиеся по гравию шаги. Брок испуганно подскакивает, когда его по плечу хлопает тяжелая рука.

— Должен сказать, меня переполняет гордость при виде двух моих любимых агентов, так усердно занятых работой, — тянет Гаррет с техасским акцентом.

Брок стягивает наушники и оставляет их болтаться вокруг шеи. Джек ставит винтовку на предохранитель и опускает ее на ближайший стол. Он не виделся с Гарретом в последнее время и избегает его взгляда в невольной демонстрации страха и уважения. Из-за своих травм он думает, что Гаррет считает его потраченным впустую потенциалом.

— Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь, сэр, — говорит Брок.

— Ну, я люблю лично сообщать важные новости, — отвечает Гаррет и поворачивается к Джеку. — Вы двое можете идти греться. Я решил добавить тебя в отряд Страйка, если ты еще не потерял интерес к этому.

Джек не уверен, что слух его не подводит.  
— Правда? — спрашивает он, нервно оглядываясь на Брока. — Сэр, я тренировался, но я не сдавал тест по стрельбе.

— Ты тренировался, а я смотрел, — подмигивает им Гаррет.

Брок ухитряется поблагодарить Гаррета, но Джек шокирован до потери голоса, пожимая ледяную руку командира. Они оба остаются в столбняке, пока Гаррет поздравляет Джека с прогрессом, а потом уходит. Джек с Броком переглядываются с распахнутыми ртами.

*

Они думают пойти отпраздновать, но к моменту их выхода с полигона начинает валить снег. Брок задается вопросом, успеют ли они заказать пиццу до того, как дороги станут непроходимыми. Джек по-прежнему пребывает в шоке и не может принять решение ни об ужине, ни о том, что он хочет в винном магазине.

Когда Брок останавливает машину на парковке, он смотрит на Джека.  
— Ты в порядке? — наконец спрашивает он.

— Да, — отвечает Джек, возможно, с некоторой поспешностью. — Просто... Не знаю. Это так странно, думать о чем-то с маниакальным упорством и вдруг...

Брок удивляет Джека, положив ладонь на его колено.  
— Я знаю. Я понимаю, — говорит он, похлопывая его.

Джек рад, что ему не нужно объяснять. Он счастлив. Он чувствует облегчение. Но у него проблемы с осознанием происходящего. Он пытался защитить себя от разочарования, убедив себя, что его не возьмут в отряд. А теперь он просто не знает, что думать. Он решает сосредоточиться на стратегии доставки пиццы по ненастной погоде, и стоит ли ему смешивать алкоголь с обезболивающими. Он сосредотачивается на Броке и снежинках, собравшихся на его плечах, когда он возвращается в машину с упаковкой пива.

— Знаешь, ты очень хорошо выглядишь без бинтов, — говорит ему Брок, когда они возвращаются домой.

Он берет лицо Джека в ладони, но сильно не нажимает. Он не позволяет Джеку отвернуться, пока рассматривает его. Джек знает, что он проверяет его глаз.

Джек вздыхает.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он под видом поддержания разговора.

Джек достаточно высокий, чтобы глядеть поверх головы Брока. Ему слишком неуютно встречаться с ним взглядом. Косоглазие становится особо заметным, когда он смотрит прямо вперед. Левый глаз больше не двигается в унисон с правым. До него доходит, что он не встречался с Броком взглядом с самого несчастного случая.

— Я не вижу, в чем проблема, — объявляет Брок, хлопая Джека по здоровой щеке.

— Ты не видишь, потому что мое лицо еще не до конца залечилось, — говорит Джек, отстраняясь.

Брок хватает его за пояс джинсов.  
— Ну же, не спорь со мной. Я считаю, что ты выглядишь отлично, — говорит он, придвигаясь так, чтобы их ширинки соприкоснулись. — Когда у тебя снова встанет, я так быстро запрыгну на твой хер... Я даже разрешу тебя трахать меня медленно, как ты любишь.

Джек тянется Броку за спину и хлопает по заднице. Брок подпрыгивает и смеется, собирая в кулаки его футболку и притягивая его еще ближе.

— Мне всерьез надоело, что ты меня постоянно бьешь, — рычит он, не в состоянии удержать серьезное выражение на лице.

— Не думал, что шлепки тоже считаются, — сухо отвечает Джек.

Брок на мгновение вскидывает взгляд, затем целует Джека в рот, подняв руку и водя кончиками пальцев по глубокому рубцу на его подбородке.


	7. Chapter 7

В комнате не раздается ни звука, кроме дыхания Брока. Глубокие ровные вдохи, обеспечиваемые вентилятором, а не его собственными легкими. Джек не делает ничего, кроме как сидит и слушает дыхание Брока вот уже несколько дней.

Гидра раздроблена, но все еще трепыхается. Джеку не нравится идея быть загнанным под землю, подобно крысам, бродящим по туннелям метро. Но он лучше прочих знает, что порой стоит немного умереть, чтобы выжить. Порой приходится пойти против всякого здравого смысла, наплевав на инстинкт самосохранения, и схватиться за контактный рельс.

Было просто умыкнуть Брока из-под стражи, даже в его тяжелом состоянии. У охранявших его палату маршалов США не было ни единого шанса. Это было всего лишь еще одной вспышкой насилия в городе, которой до сих пор трясет от упавших с неба трех гелликариеров.

Всё абсолютно непредсказуемо, но хотя бы Джек успокоен знанием, что Брок находится в правильных руках. Можно наплевать, что они скрываются на какой-то опустошенной, заброшенной базе, запрятанной ото всех, кто может прийти и постучать. Их прикрытие полностью уничтожено, они избиты и обожжены, но каким-то образом они с Броком живы и в безопасности.

Джек до сих пор не знает, как Брок выжил. Картина их встречи на лестнице в Трискелионе выжжена в памяти Джека. Он снова и снова видит это перед самым пробуждением, это снится ему в кошмарах. Руки Брока были подняты и разведены в стороны как у пугала. Полумертвый, но все еще каким-то образом стоящий, покрытый бетонной пылью и чудовищно обгоревший, он не двигался, не говорил. Тонкие клочья кожи свисали с его рук, лицо было кровавым месивом.

Джек помнит момент, когда он осознал, что здание рушится. Он был в столбняке после тяжелого сотрясения, его тошнило, он действовал на голом инстинкте выживания. Он схватил Брока на руки и в ужасе смотрел, как обгоревшая кожа осыпается от малейшего касания. Хуже всего было то, что Брок не реагировал. Он умирал — и, может быть, по-прежнему умирает.

Дальше были расплывчатые моменты реанимации, глубокой седации и интенсивной терапии. Брок не приходил в сознание с того дня, как обгорел, и не придет, пока врачи не решат, что он достаточно стабилен, чтобы справиться с болью. Пока же они обмазывают Брока густым антибиотическим кремом и проводят пересадку кожи на участки, где она вряд ли сможет вырасти сама. Джек следит за всем, что происходит за пределами операционной. Он не знает, чем еще заняться.

Джек не понимает большую часть проблем их нынешней ситуации, но он понимает преданность. Его здесь держит Брок, а не Гидра. Джек мог выскользнуть через игольное ушко и исчезнуть, как сделали многие другие. Но вместо этого он торчит здесь, чувствуя себя измотанным и отчаявшимся.

Иногда врачи думают, что Брок не выживет. Но у Джека нет сомнений. На объекте все в курсе присутствия Брока с того момента, когда его полностью отключают от вентилятора и дают прийти в сознание. Он кричит во время почти всех процедур, и это худший звук из всех, что Джек когда-либо слышал. Даже фентанил не пробивается через агонию обработки ран и смены повязок. Они накрывают часть повреждений бинтами, пропитанными нефтью, и запах напоминает Броку о топливе, сжегшем его. Джек держит перед ним ведро, пока Брока рвет после панических атак.

Позже, шрамы Брока будут повторять брызги горящего реактивного топлива, покрывая его завитками и спиралями оплавившейся плоти, сумевшей как-то срастись обратно. Джек будет целовать его и касаться его кожи с таким же трепетом, как это делал с ним Брок.


End file.
